


Gone || Negan

by Lucifers_Left_Lung



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Horror, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Left_Lung/pseuds/Lucifers_Left_Lung
Summary: Adelina has been a part of Rick's group for years now. She's loyal to them - they're her family. But when Negan, someone she knew before the world went to shit, shows up for his half of their stuff, Adelina fears she may not be quite as loyal to her friends as she thought. [ short story : 3 parts ]©2016//Lucifers-Left-Lung





	1. Chapter 1

Adelina had been by the gate when Rick's group returned, finally. They looked like shit and some of them were missing. Glenn, Abraham, and Daryl were all gone. Adelina had no idea what had happened or where the three men could be, but she knew the answer probably wasn't a pretty one. Once the gate was closed, everyone was on the group, asking all the questions Adelina was sure they probably didn't want the answer to.

But one thing stood out before Adelina stopped listening. Negan.

It had been years since she'd seen the man, since even before the end of the world. The two of them had been close, especially after Lucille had died. They'd had their flings and at one point, Adelina had even been sure that Negan was ready to move on and be with her. But then things had gone to shit and the dead had started wreaking havoc on the world. Since then, Adelina and Negan had obviously gone their separate ways, but the thought of seeing him again―even under the circumstances―made her heart skip a beat.

For the next week, Adelina went through the motions. She helped out as much as she could, she comforted Maggie and Rosita and Rick. She kept watched and even babysat Judith once, though she didn't care much for children. But Adelina was anxiously awaiting the day of Negan's arrival.

The two of them hadn't left on bad terms, but she was nervous about seeing him again. Before the apocalypse, Negan had been hard to handle, so she could only imagine him now. Not to mention that he had killed two of their people already and taken another probably as a prisoner. Even though these thoughts were scary as hell, Adelina could only think of what it had felt like to have Negan's hands on her, to hear him breathe her name. She wanted to experience that again.

Adelina was asleep in a bed for the first time in two days when she heard the commotion. She sat up, just knowing that it was Negan. After pulling on her jeans and throwing her hair up into a ponytail, Adelina grabbed her gun and headed outside to finally see him again.

Negan was standing by Rick, saying something he thought was funny. Rick, however, wasn't laughing. Adelina couldn't blame him. Hell, she was supposed to hate Negan, too. He'd killed two of her people―she had loved Glenn and Abraham. But she couldn't bring herself to hate this man. She had known him before all this shit and she'd loved him. Some things never changed.

Adelina stayed a ways back, but Negan looked up and saw her. He froze, then a grin broke across his face. "Adelina," he said. "Been a while."

Rick turned his glare on her. "You know him?" he asked her, sounding betrayed.

"Yeah," she said. "I did. Before."

Negan's eyes roamed over her body before landing on her face again. "How about we go catch up?" he asked. Adelina wanted nothing more than to do just that, but she knew now wasn't the time.

Rick shot her a last glance, then turned back to Negan. "We have business," he said.

Negan laughed once, then winked at Adelina. "Later, then," he said and walked away with Rick.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Adelina was sitting on the front porch of her house. She shared it with two other people, people she didn't particularly like. They tended to be messy, something Adelina despised, not to mention that they were very obnoxious. Luckily for her, they were off doing gardening or something people who didn't know how to use guns did, so she had the house to herself.

It had been about three hours since she'd seen Negan and then he'd disappeared with Rick, while his crew gathered Negan's half of their stuff. Adelina was more than ready to see him again, but she wasn't going to go chase him. She wasn't even sure if he had been serious about the two of them getting together and "catching up". She hoped so.

Adelina was still sitting on the porch half an hour later, her gun laid across her lap, when Negan came walking down the street. Rick was nowhere to be seen, but Adelina knew everyone would be watching Negan's every move. But when he came running up the steps with that Negan smirk on his face, Adelina didn't particularly care.

Negan leaned against the porch railing and Adelina had to stop herself from jumping him right then. "Rick told me I should stay away from you," Negan said.

Adelina felt a jolt of anger. What right did Rick have to even do that? "What did you say?" she asked, dreading the answer.

Negan's eyes raked over Adelina just like they had earlier. "I told him I fuck who I want." Adelina smirked. "So, you home alone?" he asked her.

* * *

Negan bit Adelina's lip and she moaned. He'd left his bat on the floor, along with Adelina's gun. She hoped that her housemates wouldn't decide to come home early, but she also didn't really care that much. Adelina assumed from what Negan had said that Rick knew what was going on between them, so she wasn't too worried. As Adelina's shirt hit the floor and she felt the cool wall against her back, the only thing she could think about was Negan's hands on her.

Negan's hand gripped Adelina's thigh, wrapping her leg around him. She felt him, hard, between her legs and dug her nails into his back, under his shirt. Negan grabbed Adelina's other thigh, hoisting her up and around his waist, carrying her over to the couch. She let her teeth graze his earlobe and heard him moan before laying her on her back on the couch. Negan unbuttoned Adelina's jeans and pulled them off of her, tossing them to the floor. His mouth trailed kisses from her collarbone, down over her breasts and lower, stopping where her panties began.

Adelina arched her back, her hands tangled in Negan's hair as he continued. She let herself get lost in him, in the memories and in the now, not caring about the consequences or about anything else, really. Negan―and what he was doing to her―was the only thing on her mind.

"Are you fucking serious?" Rosita asked, standing in the doorway to the living room.

Adelina quickly pulled on her shirt, glaring at the girl. "What are you doing here?" Adelina said. She knew that she was technically the one in the wrong, but it was easier to blame Rosita.

Negan chuckled. "What's wrong?" he asked Rosita as he picked up his bat. "you wanna join? I'm good for round two."

Adelina rolled her eyes, but Rosita seemed to have a sudden bout of courage. "Does Rick know about this?" she asked Adelina.

"Fuck Rick," Negan said before Adelina could reply. "We're done here, anyway. See you next time," Negan said to Adelina with a wink before walking past Rosita and out the door.

Adelina grabbed her gun. "Stop looking at me like that," she said to Rosita. "I knew him before all this shit."

"Doesn't mean you know him now," she replied before leaving Adelina alone.

The next morning, Adelina woke to find Rick waiting for her downstairs. She knew this couldn't be good. It was undoubtedly about Negan. He'd probably been too scared to say anything while Negan was actually there, but Adelina suspected he was ready to let her have it now.

"Sit down," Rick said firmly.

Adelina thought about disobeying, but decided against it. Rick was in charge and she knew she had hurt him―hurt everyone―but sleeping with the man who had killed their friends―their family. She didn't blame them, they were right in their feelings. But they also couldn't understand how Adelina felt. She had loved Negan for years. She'd thought he was dead this entire time. And to see that he wasn't? It changed Adelina. And probably not for the better.

Adelina sighed and sat down at the table across from Rick. She didn't say anything. There wasn't really anything to say. Rick was going to tell her off and she was just going to sit there and take it. Because she did deserve it, there was no arguing that.

"You slept with Negan," he said simply.

"Yes," Adelina said.

Rick pursed his lips. "You had sex with the man who our friends not three days ago? That's sick."

Adelina resisted the urge to get up and leave. "I'm sorry," she said instead.

"I know you knew him before, but that doesn't mean you know him now." Adelina heard Rosita's words echoing behind Rick's. "He's a monster. Is that the person you love?"

"I don't know," Adelina admitted. "Maybe."

Rick nodded slowly. "I want you to go," he finally said. Adelina's mouth dropped open. Was he serious? "I want you to leave Alexandria and not come back. I don't care where you go―go be with Negan. Just don't come back here. You have until sundown." Rick stood and left. Adelina didn't know what to say to him, anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Adelina was busy packing the little bit of belongings she had when Carl found her. She and Carl had always had a good relationship and she was glad to see him. Adelina approached Carl with her arms open, but he backed away, shaking his head in disgust. Adelina frowned and dropped her arms. She should have known he would want nothing to do with her.

"How could you do that?" Carl asked her incredulously.

Adelina frowned. "Carl, I―"

Carl cut her off. "He killed our family."

To see Carl looking at her like that, hurt Adelina probably more than anything else. "You wouldn't understand," she said, turning back to her packing. It killed her to see the anger and hatred in Carl's eyes when he looked at her. The two of them had always had a special relationship. She hated that she had ruined that. But she couldn't take back what she'd done with Negan and, to be honest, she didn't want to.

Carl was glaring at her when she faced him again. "I wouldn't understand?" he said. "Bullshit."

"Carl," Adelina said, starting to scold him. Carl had killed and seen terrible things, but Adelina had always gotten onto him for bad language. She just wanted at least one thing to be normal in this fucked up world.

"No," Carl interrupted. "That's bullshit and you know it. You slept with that killer because you're selfish." Adelina considered pointing out the fact that they were all killers, but she knew what Carl was talking about. She wasn't about to make things worse.

"I'm selfish?" Adelina asked him angrily. "I've saved you and your father time and again, risked my life for you people time and again, and this is how you all repay me―by kicking me out of your lives?"

"We've all risked our lives," Carl said calmly. "The only difference is that we didn't go screw the person who killed two of our people." Carl turned to leave, then stopped and looked back at Adelina, hurt in his brown eyes. "You know, Negan didn't break up our family―you did."

It was almost sundown when Adelina finally started walking for the gate. Most everyone was inside at this time; it was nearing winter and getting colder. Adelina knew she should have left before sundown―walking in the dark wasn't fun―but she just couldn't bring herself to leave until she absolutely had to.

Rick was waiting for Adelina when she arrived. She was disappointed when she didn't see Carl there as well. He hated her now and that was the worst part of all this. Adelina had been closer to Carl than to anyone else. He was the little brother she never had.

"He didn't wanna see you," Rick said. At least he didn't look glad about Carl's anger towards her.

"Will you tell him I'm sorry for hurting him?" Adelina said. Rick nodded once. "I'm sorry to you, too, you know. To all of you."

Rick nodded again. "I know," he said. "Doesn't change anything, though."

Adelina took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She turned and gave one last look at the home she had basically given up. For a second, she considered hugging Rick, but knew he wouldn't like that. So, instead, she walked out of the gate and stood there until she heard it clang shut behind her.


End file.
